Nightmare
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Bienvenidos a Fazbear's Nightmareland, un horrible lugar donde los sueños de la infancia se rompen en miles de piezas. No nos hacemos responsables de perdida de lóbulo frontal, ataques de alucinaciones que podrían dejar huella y secuelas y ataques psicóticos que obliguen a asesinar a niños inocentes... Tampoco nos hacemos cargo de pesadillas relacionadas con el local.


**Nightm** **are**

(Scott Cawthon es el dueño de los personajes la historia y el juego en si, yo solo utilizo a los personajes en este fic para poder entretenerlos sin fines de lucro)

W _riter: Bienvenidos a Fazbear's Nightmareland, un horrible lugar donde los sueños de la infancia se rompen en miles de piezas. No nos hacemos responsables de perdida de lóbulo frontal, ataques de alucinaciones que podrían dejar huella y secuelas y ataques psicóticos que obliguen a asesinar a niños inocentes..._

 _Tampoco nos hacemos cargo de pesadillas relacionadas con el local._

* * *

 **¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡Es Jeremy!**

 **¿Nos tienes miedo? solo somos robots**

 **Enfrentaras tus traumas del pasado**

 **Mientras la zorra destrozada termina el trabajo**

 **...**

 **Tus fobias cobran vida ante tus ojos**

 **Quieres salir vivo de tu profunda pesadilla**

 **Causada cuando unos dientes en tu cabeza se clavaron**

 **...**

 **¡ES HORA!**

 **Tu lóbulo arrancado sera (una vez mas)**

 **Esta vez, tu cerebro entero sera arrancado (la zorra tiene hambre)**

 **Los niños vieron lo que ocurrió (ese cumpleaños se arruino como sus infancias)**

 **¡¿Mantendrás el control o caerás ante tus...**

 **... FOBIAS?!**

 **...**

 **Bienvenido seas Jeremy**

 **Tu lóbulo frontal sabe igual que el jamón**

 **Tu linterna no alumbrara nunca mas**

 **Un niño travieso las baterías te quito**

 **La caja musical dejo de sonar**

 **Tu y tu tablet no nos podrán vencer**

 **No hay almas dentro de nosotros**

 **Ya que no somos simples almas ahora**

 **...**

 **Somos, ¡TUS FOBIAS!**

 **Así** **es... ¡SOMOS TUS FOBIAS!**

-.-.-

En aquella pizzeria estaba el pobre e inocente Jeremy Fitzgerald, el no sabia como era posible que estuviera allí... ese lugar era para el una casa del horror... sentía miedo... mucho miedo...

El recordaba lo que había pasado allí adentro... su cabeza le dolía mucho, sus piernas les temblaban y sentía un gran vació en el estomago...

Él solo quería irse, busco con la mirada alguna salida de aquel infierno nocturno que lo había condenado al dolor y tormento...

Finalmente encontró lo que seria su escape de aquel tormento, una salida de emergencia, con toda la energía de su cuerpo y alma el joven guardia se levanto y empezó a correr hacia esa salida, sonrió pensando que su tormento acabaría apenas la cruzara

 _Nada mas alejado de la verdad..._

Cuando estaba a solo centímetros de la puerta una criatura apareció ante sus ojos... era un animatronic de zorra, un tanto destrozado y de figura siniestra... aquel ser parecido a una zorra empezó a emitir un molesto y horrible sonido de estática...

Jeremy cayo de rodillas al suelo, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus manos fueron llevadas a su cabeza que estaba sintiendo un gran y desgarrador dolor.

Sus lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba lleno de miedo y dolor... sentía que parte de su cabeza estaba siendo arrancada justo en ese momento...

No quería ver directamente a aquella aberración hecha de metal... sin embargo escucho de parte de esa cosa, entre la estática, la frase...

 ** _"IT'S ME"_**

Jeremy abrió sus ojos y la vio justo en frente de sus ojos, tan solo unos 5 centímetros los separaban el uno del otro, sus lagrimas siguieron fluyendo hasta que finalmente aquella monstruosidad abrió sus grandes mandíbulas, mostrando aquellos dientes tan filosos y puntiagudos, su mirada era de maldad pura.. cerro sus mandíbulas... en la parte derecha de la cabeza de Jeremy...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Tu tormento empieza en un ¡BANG!**

 **Tomaste vidas sin piedad y por esa la tuya esta al filo del cuchillo**

 **Tu castigo es este tormento eterno**

...

 _ **"¡HOMBRE MORADO, TE RECORDAMOS!**_

 ** _¡ERES EL MONSTRUO QUE MATO A 6 NIÑOS!_**

 ** _¡ES HORA DE QUE PAGUES POR TU PECADO!"_**

...

 **Créeme** **, el perdón nunca tendrás (pagaras por tus crímenes)**

 **No hay escape de este castigo (tenemos un lugar para ti)**

 **Te disfrazaste de oso color oro (¿creíste que eso te salvaría?)**

 **¡¿Te vas a arrepentir o arderás en tus...**

 **... PECADOS?!**

 **...**

 **Bienvenido seas PECADOR**

 **Tu espina dorsal sabrá bien con pizza**

 **No tienes hachas para defenderte**

 **No nos destruirás esta vez**

 **Tu crimen aun recordamos bien**

 **Tenemos un nuevo disfraz para ti**

 **No temas, no somos almas**

 **Somos algo mucho peor ahora...**

 **...**

 **Somos, ¡TU TORMENTO!**

 **Así es... ¡SOMOS TU TORMENTO!**

 **[Empiezas a llorar, tu hipocresía nos enferma]**

 **[¡QUE COMIENCE TU CASTIGO!]**

 **-.-.-**

Aquel hombre lleno de maldad y crueldad estaba caminando sin rumbo en aquel lugar de mala muerte ¿como fue que el llego a ese lugar? ni siquiera el mismo lo sabia, solo sabia que se sentía incomodo y totalmente nervioso... por alguna razón sentía que estaban vigilandolo de cerca... por mas que intentase averiguar quien o que lo estaba vigilando no podía encontrarlo...

De repente fue atacado por una extraña criatura que parecía una marioneta, él sintió mucho miedo al verla... se quito de encima a la marioneta que sin perder tiempo se volvió a tirar encima de el, solo que esta vez estaban cara a cara...

Aquel hombre solo pudo ver la mirada acusadora de la marioneta, aquella mirada parecía acusarlo de algo que el había hecho en el pasado

La marioneta lentamente se fue alejando de aquel hombre lleno de miedo solo para luego desaparecer entre las sombras, aquel hombre solo suspiro aliviado... aunque el alivio duro muy poco ya que en frente de el aparecieron aquellas criaturas mecánicas que tanto lo aterraban durante las noches... los cuatro animatronics principales: Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy...

Lleno de terror y miedo, se arrastro lejos de aquellas criaturas que lo atormentaban durante tanto tiempo... sin embargo sintió un horrible y gran dolor recorrer sus brazos y piernas...

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la misma marioneta que lo había atacado... esta solo le dijo...

" _ **Killer...**_ "

Las venas de sus brazos y piernas literalmente salieron de su sitio y fueron hacia donde estaba la marioneta, los tres dedos que tenia en cada mano manipularon las venas de aquel asesino para que este se parada y como si fuese una marioneta se moviera hacia los animatronics...

Ese hombre tan despreciable empezó a llorar por el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo...

" _ **MY PUPPET**_ "

El asesino termino frente al oso de metal, este solo lo tomo del cuello y tiro al suelo, sin embargo no alcanzo a tocar el suelo ya que sus venas aun estaba siendo manipuladas por aquella marioneta...

No pudo callar aquel grito de dolor que había dejado salir de lo mas profundo de sus cuerdas bocales... simplemente era un dolor horrible e insoportable.

Entonces volvió a ver a aquella marioneta... esta solo sonreía de esa forma que tanto lo aterraba...

El silencio gobernó el lugar... solo se escucha la respiración nerviosa de aquel hombre que había causado tanto daño en el pasado...

De repente, de la nada, un extraño animatronic salio de las sombras... era muy parecido a un conejo despanzurrado de color muy similar al oro...

Las venas se cortaron rápidamente haciendo que cayera por completo al suelo...

Lentamente, desangrándose de forma rápida, se arrastro lejos de aquel animatronic monstruoso que lentamente camino hacia el... sin prisa pero sin pausa fue hacia el agonizante asesino, lo tomó del tobillo y arrastro hacia el...

Aquel asesino, lleno de terror, empezó a llorar del miedo y terror que sentía... sin embargo eso no impidió que el animatronic de conejo color oro lo tomase del cuello y alzara para estar cara a cara

" _ **Hi there, do you wanna be one with me?**_ "

Cerro sus ojos... y espero lo peor...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bienvenido seas Mike**

 **Te hemos extrañado**

 **No hay puertas que te puedan salvar**

 **Te encontraremos, entraremos y te volveremos parte de la banda...**

 **-.-.-**

Mike Schmidt, el guardia de seguridad de aquella horrible pizzeria, se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo... el solo suspiro, sabia bien que tenia que terminar el turno si quería volver a su casa sano y salvo, sonrió... sabia a la perfección como enfrentarlos, mientras tuviera aquellas puertas y su batería llena podría acabar el turno nocturno sin problemas... con su sonrisa arrogante que conservaba desde el primer día que había empezado a trabajar.

Rápidamente miro las cámaras, se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún animatronic en el Show Stage, arqueo una ceja y se rasco un poco la cabeza bastante confundido... ¿tan rápido habían salido de su sitio? cuando quiso ver otra cámara escucho el telefono sonar...

" _ **Hello? Hello? if you hear this is most likely not return to see the sunlight.**_ _ **obviously I do not want to discourage you but... I began to make preparations for your funeral. The animatronics go after you quickly to make what already you know...**_ "

-any furry animatronic going to put me in a suit to rape and kill me...- pensó el guardia mientras vigilaba las cámaras y seguía escuchando la llamada

" ** _As you know, thanks to my calls, you had doors to protect you of the animatronics"_**

Sonrió confiado mientras seguía viendo en su tablet las cámaras, no podía encontrar a los animatronics que tanto lo molestaban...

" ** _I say "had" because we uninstalled the doors, is just for one day... i hope you don't need the doors tonight_** "

Mike abrió sus ojos sorprendido y al mismo tiempo asustado, no, aterrado porque sus puertas ya no estaban allí para protegerlo de cualquier ataque de aquellos malditos animatronics que tantas molestias le daban...

 ** _"Well, I hope not stain carpets with your blood ... Se you at your funeral, goodbye"_**

Apretó su tablet lleno de nervios, estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo... apretó el botón para ver la luz de la puerta y para su suerte aquel conejo molesto que tanto odiaba no estaba en la puerta.

Volvió a apretar el otro botón para ver la luz de la otra puerta contraria, para su suerte no había nadie en ella.

Suspiro con alivio, tomo su tablet y miro las cámaras... se llevo el peor susto de su vida...

Ahí en medio del corredor se encontraba Bonnie... pero su apariencia era horrenda, su boca estaba abierta mostrando sus dientes afilados, sus garras estaban rasguñando una pared con un poco de impaciencia...

Mike cambio la cámara dejar de ver aquella horrible criatura... pero se encontró con algo mucho peor...

En los pasillos cerca de los baños estaba Chica, ella era mas horrible de lo que recordaba...

Su boca estaba repleta de dientes afilados (prácticamente parecía una trituradora) su mirada muerta y vacía hacia que Mike tuviese un gran escalofrió y ademas pudo notar que detrás de ella se encontraba su dichoso cupcake, solo que este estaba deteriorado y tenia una apariencia muy tétrica...

De un solo movimiento Mike cambio la cámara para ver pirate's cove y lo vio... Foxy...

Prácticamente Foxy no estaba muy visible pero se podía ver parte de su rostro y su garfio ¿desde cuando tenia un garfio tan grande? y... ¿desde cuando sus ojos daban esa sensación de "Lárgate de aquí"?

Mike solo cambio a la cámara de la cocina... se encontró con la escena típica de oscuridad total acompañada con la música de Freddy, se quedo escuchando la melodía por unos momentos... hasta que vio que la cámara de la cocina empezó a mostrar imagen... pudo ver la cocina totalmente desordenada... y a Freddy...

 _ **FREDDY**_

 _ **VIENE**_

 _ **A**_

 _ **POR**_

 _ **TI**_

Aquel animatronic se veía como sacado del mismo infierno, tenia un rostro que parecía sonreír de forma diabólica, sus garras eran muy largas, su cuerpo estaba agujereado y tenia en su cuerpo unas cabezas de Freddy un poco pequeñas con sus respectivas galeras cada una... aquel Freddy tenia una cabeza humana en sus manos, la tiro al suelo y recogió del suelo una galera negra la cual puso en su cabeza... miro la cámara y dijo...

" _ **YOU'RE NEXT"**_

Mike quedo en shock... no podía creer que esas cosas iban a por el y que no tenia sus puertas para protegerse, al ver el contador de la batería se dio cuenta que estaba a tan solo el 46% de batería... estaba jodido...

Se resigno, solo se levanto de su silla y decidió huir de aquella pizzeria, solo tenia que ser veloz y preciso...

Prendió la luz derecha y no vio a nadie... aprovecho el momento para irse corriendo a través de aquel oscuro y tétrico lugar, solo se encontró con la oscuridad y silencio calmo que ofrecía aquel local del demonio. siguió su camino un poco mas confiado al no ver al conejo molesto en aquel lugar, siguió avanzando hasta llegar al show stage, no vio a nadie, aprovecho para dirigirse a la salida mas cercana pero... se encontró con la gallina animatronica

- ** _Sorry Mikey... you never get out..._** \- dijo con aquella voz femenina tan molesta - _ **you will stay with us forever and ever**_ \- dijo con una extraña voz deformada

-FUCK YOU BITCH!- le grito Mike mientras tomaba una de las sillas cerca de una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca y se la tiraba, esta solo fue detenida por aquella gallina animatronica sacada del infierno, Chica solo miro fijamente al guardia y fue corriendo hacia el para atraparlo... Mike solo empezó a correr por su vida lo mas rápido que pudo, solo para encontrarse con aquel conejo...

- _ **Mike please, we just want put you in a suit...**_ \- dijo Bonnie sonriendo de forma macabra - ** _and mutilate every part of your fucking body!_** \- grito con aquella voz deformada y siniestra

-shut up and decay, freacking monster!- le dijo tratando de evitar que aquel conejo de metal detectada su miedo...

El conejo sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia el, Mike solo volvió a correr lejos de aquel animatronic de apariencia amenazante...

Siguió corriendo hasta que se vio acorralado por un animatronic en especial

-Foxy...- dijo mientras retrocedía

- ** _Mike... you will walk on the plank for this..._** \- dijo con sus ojos brillosos posados en el... parecía enojado

-you first, captain Foxy- dijo mirándolo con seriedad

Foxy mostró su garfio y empezó a gritar para luego correr hacia el guardia, este se quedo quieto esperando el momento correcto, Foxy estaba ya listo para atravesarlo con su garfio pero antes de que llegase a dañarlo el guardia se había corrido hacia la izquierda haciendo que el zorro pirata se chocase contra los muebles del lugar, quedando con su garfio clavado en uno de ellos.

-good bye, asshole- se despidió mientras se retiraba rápidamente del sitio

Mike estaba confiado, siempre fue alguien confiado y orgulloso en todo lo que hacia, tal vez por esa actitud no tenia muchos amigos ya que la mayoría lo llamaba "cabronazo" por su actitud y personalidad. Se acerco hacia donde el creía se encontraba la salida... lastima que allí lo estaba esperando aquel Freddy que parecía haber salido del infierno...

Mike se quedo quieto, estaba paralizado del terror que sentía...

- ** _Sorry Mr. Schmidt... Your time is up..._** \- dijo Freddy sonriendo de forma macabra - ** _you will die, you will die, you will die..._** \- decían aquellas cabezas de Freddy con una voz aguda y perturbadora...

Mike solo retrocedió aterrado... y se choco con algo detrás de el...

Al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con aquel oso de color oro... sintió su garganta cerrarse no podía respirar bien, entonces se dio cuenta de que la mano de aquel oso dorado lo estaba estrangulando

- _ **Game Over...**_ \- dijo para luego gritar de forma horrible...

 **Game Over Mr. Schmidt...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Writer: veamos las noticias de hoy...

.

.

.

Después de 30 años finalmente despierta de su coma la victima de la mordida del 87, actualmente el Sr. Fitzgerald tiene 56 años siendo a los 26 cuando recibió la mordida que termino extirpando su lóbulo frontal y así causando un severo daño cerebral que lo dejo en coma. En estos momentos los médicos están tratando de remediar su estado mental para poder reintegrarlo en la sociedad...  
.

.

.

Un suicidio en medio de una celebración: Mike Schmidt de 29 se pego un disparo en la cien en medio una celebración, algunos afirman que el Sr. Schmidt se disparo por el hecho de que en todo el lugar se escuchaba la melodía del "Toreador March". Los testigos afirman que Schmidt estaba enloqueciendo mientras escuchaba la melodía sonar...

.

.

.

La atracción de horror de Fazbear's Fright a obtenido un nuevo y aterrador animatronic que le sacara grandes sustos a los jóvenes

"estamos comprometidos a hacer la atracción de terror mas realista y aterradora que haya existido, estamos buscando mas ejemplares de animatronics reales para poder añadirlos en la atracción. ¡Todos deben saber sobre las aterradoras leyendas que cuentan sobre Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" dijo Charlie Harrison, el encargado en la búsqueda de objetos relacionados con las historias de Fazbear Entertainment.


End file.
